Retribution
by Trunktastic
Summary: There was surely no hope for him now, soon enough the drug would kick in and his whole body would remain paralysed. The only thing he could do was lie still and take the punishment. A/U, G/T. YAOI.


_**Authors Note: **_Well, this is my new story. It's called Retribution. It's an A/U, G/T yaoi, SO BE WARNED! Do not give me shit if this kind of thing offends you, you have been warned. This fic will most likely contain graphic sex scenes, extremely bad language, death, destruction…all that jazz. It's going to be dark, lets put it that way, so with that said, and you all forewarned. Please enjoy, and review. Thanks.

* * *

**Retribution; Chapter 1.**

"Stop! Please!? Just stop!" Throat ripping screams erupted from his throat and echoed throughout the room, an onslaught of tears shortly followed as he tried, despite how weak his body was, to fight off his assailants. "Let…me go…" He whimpered, his nails clawing into the floor as they administered his sedative. A small blue pill cruelly shoved into his back passage. There was surely no hope for him now, soon enough the drug would kick in and his whole body would remain paralysed. The only thing he could do was lie still and take the punishment. The drugs would make him incapable of speech, he would not be able to scream for help, not that it made a difference…hell, he could not even see…everything was just a montage of blurs.

The only thing that little pill could not block out, was the pain. Both mental and physical. The only consolation was that because he was under the influence of said drug, he did not have enough control over his body to tense up, he would be relaxed enough to lessen the torture…or so he thought. "Is he ready?" A gruff voice asked. Another answered and seconds later, the chains attached to the collar bound round his neck where given a harsh yank and his body involuntarily shot forward, his face smashing into the floor. "Careful!" Came a cry of protest, "Don't break his fucking face! How is he supposed to suck my dick when he's spitting teeth, you stupid fuck."

_No…not that…anything_… His sore mouth flapped open and closed as he attempted to beg for mercy, no sound came. Only incoherent grunts and sobs. Tears streamed steadily down his face as he was brought up roughly by his hair. This was it… "Mmm that's a pretty little mouth you got there son." With one quick thrust his mouth was invaded, and with another pain ripped through his backside. "Ah, I thought they said…this one wasn't a virgin…he's so tight…"

"Feels like his ass is chewing on my dick!"

That was the last thing he heard before the whole world went black. Serenity came next. Peace and quiet and a sense of freedom. All the men were gone, his restraints were gone and there was no sign of the cold, dark, seedy prison he called home. Only himself and an eternal stretch of white…_I'm free…_ He thought, grasping handfuls of his thick black hair, his eye's widening. _I'm fucking free…_Next came a stir in his pants and the unmistakable signs of an erection. He was giddy and pleasure-high.

_I just wish I had chance to kill those bastards before they got away…_

"_I can help you…"_

Goten's face snapped up and his eye's frantically searched the space around him. He was alone, how could that be?

"_I can help you…" _There it was again, that voice. It was crisp and clear…smooth like running water. It sent chills down his spine and his whole body began to tremble.

"Where are you?" He squeaked, feeling panic rise in his chest. Hands groped at his body, shaking him violently, an invisible handed swatted his cheek and in a moment, his white haven began to crumble around him, blood red followed, then black. His collar tightened around his neck, almost crushing his oesophagus, chains rattled. "NO!" He screamed, clawing at the leather bound around his neck, "Please, no!"

"_I can help you…just wake up…you need to wake up…" _The voice faded in and out between his cries. _I can't, I won't, let me die…I want to die…leave me here…_His eye's flickered open then closed, his mouth still working to voice piercing screams, protests. Yet he knew it was too late. His safe haven was long gone and reality struck him like a brick to the face. He was back, back in the jaws of hell, lying naked and shivering on the dirty ground, his bruised and shattered body curled up into a foetal position. The pain washed over him and his cry's turned into soft moans.

Every part of his body either stung or pounded. His head, his mouth. Sure enough a few of his teeth were either cracked or missing, he could taste blood. His fingers were sore, nails completely scraped down to the core and the worst pain of all came from his backside. He knew those men would spare him no mercy, they never did. He felt as though he'd been ripped in two and the familiar feeling of blood mixed with come trickled down the backs of his legs.

"Wake the fuck up damn you!" It was the same voice as before, but this time a little impatient. Goten ignored the blinding pain in his head and the sickening crack of his jaw as he opened his mouth to speak.

"…are you?" Still very much disorientated his words came out as a barely coherent slur. His eye's snapping opening to search out the face to the voice. It was to no avail, his sight had not yet corrected itself, the drug was still very much at large within his body. The only thing he could do was try to communicate with this stranger and pray to the gods that this man…was a saviour and not one of those unruly beasts that raped and tortured him daily. "…are you?" He croaked again, trying to push himself up from the ground with shaky arms.

He was grabbed again, two hands attempting to pull him up from the ground.

"Hey! You can't take him, he belongs to _me. _He has a debt!"

The arms let go and Goten once again flopped back down to the ground with a thud. The man with the voice turned and walked away, his footsteps echoing eerily around the room. "I'm sorry," He said coolly, kneeling down to address one of Goten's attackers who was currently being restrained, knife to his throat. "I forgot to tell you.." He paused to remove his sunglasses, his eye's lighting up as a crazy smirk crept upon his lips, "I don't give a shit. I don't think you know with whom you're messing with, do you? I eat shit faced little pussy's like you for breakfast. What kind of man are you anyway? You take this boy's body for payment…sick fuck." There was a sickening crack, followed by a cry of pain.

"You want me to cut him boss?"

"No. Watching him shit his pants was enough for me."

The man in question lifted his face, spitting blood. "What about my payment Trunks? You're in this business, same as me. He owes me over a hundred thousand. Who's going to pay it?" Goten recognised that voice. Milo Carson. He was the head of the organisation Goten had gotten involved with, a cold, ruthless bastard who got what he wanted by any means necessary.

Trunks rose to his feet, placing a cigarette between his lips and lighting it. "Reno, give this pervert his money," Trunks replied, removing the cigarette from his mouth and blowing out a thick puff of smoke.

Seconds later a heavy briefcase was haphazardly tossed across the room at Milo. It hit him dead on in the face and fell open onto the floor, bundles of cash flying out everywhere. "You satisfied now, faggot?" Trunks asked, emitting a low laugh. "You got your damn money, Milo. Count yourself lucky I didn't seek retribution for what you did to this boy…although, maybe I will. After all it's as much as you deserve."

"How dare you? You're no fucking saint Brief's…do you really think that by saving one little insignificant sack of shit you can redeem yourself. What do you want with this kid anyway?"

"This _kid _happens to be of great value to me," Trunks growled, delivering a swift kick to Milo's jaw. "And if I _ever _catch you within a motherfuckin' mile of him again, I'll gut you like a fish, got it?" Trunks then proceeded his warning by stabbing his cigarette out onto Milo's face. He screamed out in agony and rocked about wildly in Ace's arms, attempting to pull free.

"I'll kill you…I'll fucking kill you!" He screamed, gritting his teeth through the pain.

Trunks laughed manically and placed his glasses back onto his face. "Sure you will Milo." His voice was laced with sarcasm. "I look forward to it, but for now, I go. Sayonara fuckers."

From across the room, one of Milo's men slipped a hand into his jacket, brandishing a revolver and with a rage-filled battle cry, ran full pelt at Trunks gun pointed toward his head. "Die!" He screamed, "Di-" Before he could finish, the hand holding the gun had been harshly twisted around his back, a second later the blade of a knife sliced through his throat. He dropped to his knee's, blood seeping through corners of his mouth, an angry gargling sound emitted from his throat, before his severed head, lolled back, blood spraying out everywhere.

Trunks shook his head in disbelief and gave the almost headless body a quick shove in the chest with his foot. It hit the floor with a sickening thud. "Pathetic weakling," He muttered, looking down upon his blood stained clothes. "Fucker ruined my suit, but, good job Reno," He gave his henchman a congratulatory nod then turned back to Ace and Milo. "I suggest you keep a more watchful eye on your men." He laughed once more. "Ace, sort the boy out, take him to my home and make sure he gets some rest, I'll be along shortly."

Ace gave a respectful nod to his boss and released Milo, letting him unceremoniously drop to the floor as he replaced his own blade using a clip disguised within his shirt. He didn't move off straight away, but took the time to hack up a collection of phlegm into his throat spitting it out into Milo's face. "Bitch.." He muttered with a satisfied smirk, before he stalk away over to Goten.

And what a sorry sight the boy was. Curled up on the floor naked, body slick with sweat, even though he was violently shivering. Ace was surprised he hadn't began to fit or convulse, the drugs these guys used usually caused an adverse reaction. But then again, he'd never seen it administered on a man before, it was usually women that were used as sex pets, prostitutes who'd run their course. They were usually left for dead, after choking on their own vomit.

"Your one lucky son of a bitch, kid," Ace laughed.

He was unaware himself of what relevance this boy held to the boss, but all the same, he would follow orders. Trunks was a force to be reckoned with. A very calm and collected man, but all the same, utterly merciless and extremely violent when provoked. To those who were loyal to him, he rewarded handsomely and took care of, to those who weren't, well, they were dealt with accordingly. He was a natural born killer who showed no remorse.

"What's your name kid?" Ace asked, kneeling before Goten.

"P-please…no more…" He whined, shuffling away from Ace, blood-shot eye's wide with fear. This was clearly a broken man. Heck, as far as Ace knew, he may very well be insane. That was all dependant on just how much he'd been subjected to and how strong his will was. By the looks of things he was teetering on the brink, whether that be from the after affects of the drugs was yet to be seen. All he knew was that this kid was one sorry looking shame.

"I'm not here to hurt you son, just tell me your name."

Goten looked up with a grimace, "Your not going to rape me?" Ace shook his head no and reached out to grasp the chains that had Goten bound to the floor. With one swift yank, he ripped them out then proceeded to work on the collar around his neck. "I'm…G-Goten…"

Ace's fingers stopped and he looked into the boy's eyes, smiling widely. "Well it's nice to meet you G-Goten. I'm Ace."

-

The white haven, his safe place, his freedom. It was never seen again. The only thing he saw now in his dreams were the horrors of his past. Every last event that led up to his ordeal played out in full. Taking the money, fighting to pay it back, running from Milo…and then…sitting back, bound up with ropes as they made him watch while they brutally murdered his family. His father was tortured and eventually shot in the head, his mother- raped and mutilated. Then came the most awful of all…why…why did she have to come and stay with them? Poor Panny. His twelve-year-old niece, raped, tortured and eventually murdered. It was at that point that he felt his heart and soul being ripped in two.

His will to live and go on died right there with that beautiful young girl.

From then on, it was his own living hell. Everyday he would be beaten, sometimes within an inch of his life, and when the bastards grew tired of that, they raped him, sometimes alone, sometimes in groups. He was even auctioned off a good number of times. All to gay men that were willing to pay a hefty price for sex with him. Milo said it was a way to repay his debt…5,000 a session. At one point of being held up, he had dared asked if once his payment was made back in full, he could go. Milo only laughed once more and reached out, grabbing Goten's shirt, pulling him to him. "Of course not, dumbass…your ass is mine." That night he and four other men raped him. Although it wasn't the first time, it still felt as though it were. Each time scarred him both mentally and physically just the same.

The only consolation he had for the entire trauma, was that, somewhere, his brother Gohan was still alive and well. He lived out in the city with his wife Videl. Maybe, just maybe Milo had not gotten to him. Or, better still, maybe he would have learned about the death of his family; god bless their souls, and come looking for Goten.

That hope had long ago died, now all he wanted was release. Not from his prison but from this world entirely. He had seen and been subjected to things that would haunt him forever. And it was all for money, all for the sake of money. Had he not been so quick to want to get his hands on some himself, he might have saved his entire family. Why hadn't he listened to Gohan's reasoning. 'No loan sharks Goten, please. There bad news bro.' He had only laughed it off, told his big brother not to worry…

After all, what other option did he have? He was up to his eyes in debts. Had a horrendous credit rating. The only solution was to look elsewhere for the money. That was how he'd met Milo.

To the left of him a door opened. Goten's eye's snapped open and a rush of fear washed over him. He clutched the sheets around him tighter, body trembling. "Your awake." A man with pale lavender hair and the brightest of blue eye's Goten had ever seen, stepped into the room. His face was stoic as he approached the bed, fingers clawing at the perfect knot of his tie, undoing it. "How are you feeling?"

Goten stared up blankly. Where the hell was he anyway? He'd been lying in this bed for what seemed an eternity, mind mulling over his situation, resting his body and willing away his pain and the effects of the drugs. The last thing he could remember before that was being raped by those men…The ordeal…that was it, he had awoken, there were more men, enemies of Milo, or so it had seemed, they had taken him. A man named Ace. He had helped him and put him in this bed, ordered him to rest up and wait for the boss…

He attempted to sit up, but the pain…that sharp and unbearable pain. "Oh…" He moaned, flopping back down onto the comfort of the pillows. It felt as though a brick had been smashed through his head, his vision blurred.

"Are you in pain? Should I get a doctor?" The lavender haired stranger strolled closer, eye's squinting in concentration as he searched Goten's face. It was beaten, bruised. Nose surely broken. "I'll call a doctor," He nodded. He was about to turn and leave when Goten reached up, grasping his tie and pulling him down.

"No!" He cried, "I'm fine…please, no doctor." He released Trunks' tie slowly and watched with fearful eye's as the man straightened up with a scowl. "I wanted to thank you…you saved me, didn't you?"

Trunk was taken aback. "Y-yes."

"I don't know why you did it, but, thank you." He sighed and rested back down into the bed.

"I'm Trunks." A hand was offered toward Goten, and with slight unease, he shook it. "I know who you are. Your names Goten Son, right? Mother Chi-chi, father Goku?"

"Yes…h-how do you know?"

"Well. I have some good news, and some bad…good news is, your brother led me to you, told me you were involved with a gang of loan sharks. Milo Carson's lot, that's how I found you…bad news is, before I could get to you, they got to Gohan."

"How do you know my brother? That's impossible, he wouldn't associate with people like you.." Confusion swam over him and he racked his brain. How could Gohan have possibly know when he lived all the way up in the city?

"That's where you wrong dips hit," Trunks offered, "I knew your brother very well, in fact, he worked for me. He was my accountant, told me all about you and your little habit." He offered Goten a deprecatory smile and continued. "Actually asked me to bail your sorry ass out, but, as it were you'd already sought help…you really shouldn't leave your loan agreements lying around. You never know who'll come a snoopin'."

"You were spying on me?"

"Negative. Gohan only kept a close eye on your deal. It wasn't until after he found your family that we took action. He of course, blamed himself. I did try to assure him that it was you alone who'd succeeded in digging your own grave, and those of your family. Consequently, your stupidity lost you everything. Even Gohan, he's dead."

A huge lump formed in Goten's throat and a loud sob emanated from his throat. No. It just wasn't possible. The last living family member, his brother, dead? "Your lying," He argued, hands grasping the covers so tightly that his knuckles were white. "Gohan can't be dead…you lie." His head was shaking back and forth wildly, "I'll prove it, I'll find him." He made to get out of bed, but a forceful hand against his chest shoved him back down.

"You shouldn't get up. The drugs haven't wore off yet, lay still and just calm down," It was an order. Goten nodded faintly and let his head rest gently against the pillows, his breathing was laboured and heavy. Fresh tears fell from his eyes. It was all over for him now, surely. What life did he have left?

"Send me back," He stated, eye's glued to the ceiling. His voice now devoid of any kind of emotion. "Hand me back over. You had no damn right to take me. I have a debt and I want to pay it." It was the least he deserved for all he had done.

Trunks laughed, and pulled up a chair beside the bed, sitting on it backward so that his arms rested over the edge. "Are you crazy little man? You want me to give you back. Do you have a death wish?"

Goten turned his face to Trunks and smirked. "Maybe I do. It's none of your business, just send me back." If he was supposed to live in this world knowing his family were all dead because of him, then he wanted to suffer to. He wanted due punishment for his sins. He deserved to suffer, to hurt, to cry, to bleed.

"You know, eventually, they'll snuff you out," Trunks offered, tilting his head to the side. It amazed him at how alike his lover this man was, yes, they were brothers, but, still they were almost identical. If you overlooked the intelligence factor of course, this boy clearly didn't hold a flame against the brilliance of his sibling. He was naïve and reckless and so innocent. Trunks could only imagine how little he actually knew about Gohan's other life. The one where he had a lover, a male lover. His job. Trunks had lied, Gohan was so much more than just an accountant, he was his right hand man.

"I want death. I welcome it, I deserve it, it's my fault there all gone, so _send. Me. Back." _Goten's protests broke through his thoughts and Trunks growled.

"When are you going to quit whining like a bitch? I made a promise to Gohan that if anything happened to you I would take care of you. I intend to follow that through, got it?"

"I don't _want _your help, nor do I need it…send me back!" He cried, tossing aside the covers and lunging forward at Trunks. "Send me back!" Near none existent, but still fairly sharp nails scraped the skin below Trunks' eye. A slow trickle of blood seeped out.

"Little fucker…" Trunks hissed as he grasped Goten by the shoulders harshly and brought him up so they were nose to nose, his eyes were narrowed, teeth bared. "Are you fucking crazy or just damn ungrateful? Huh?" He shook him harshly, nails digging into the flesh beneath the clothes he wore. "I suppose you liked what they did to you? You liked being raped…turned you on did it? Faggot.." He laughed evilly and ripped open Goten's shirt, tossing him back down onto the bed. "And here I was, thinking I did you a favour…" His calloused hands trailed across the younger man's body, fingers lightly pinching at his nipples. "Maybe I should remind you of how Milo operates, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Goten froze. Body trembling, "No…no…stop…"

Trunks growled and slapped Goten across the face. "Shut the hell up!" He hissed, hand trailing down Goten's body until he reached the waistband of his pants. "I know you want this…" His other hand reached around and up his back, gripping a handful of his hair and tugging hard so that his face tilted forward allowing him better access to his lip. The hand at his waist, crept lower, fingers slipping inside his pants. "You need to be taught a lesson, you ungrateful little shit."

Goten shook with fear. For all he was worth he wanted to fight. But he couldn't, his will was gone. The death of his brother had drained it all away. Besides, either way it was redemption. He was being punished for being selfish. Whether that be at the hands of Milo, or Trunks. Which one did it matter? He would let this man have his way with him…

A hand grasped his dick. Goten whimpered. "No…"

But Trunks did not stop, instead he trailed his lips across Goten's neck, nipping lightly at the skin. It was amazing…amazing at just how soft this boy's skin was, how tantalizing this all was. He could feel himself getting hard as his hand continued to pump up and down on Goten's shaft, could hear his own moans as they escaped his lips. How was it possible he could feel this way…this was supposed to be nothing but a mere test and yet, he couldn't deny the raw pleasure that ran throughout his body as he continued his ministrations. Memories of the nights of passion he shared with Gohan flitted through his mind. This boy, so much like his brother…it was hard not to envisage him as his lover.

"Trunks…please…I'm sorry…" Tears ran from Goten's eyes and trailed softly down his face until they ran onto Trunks. He froze. _What the fuck am I doing?_ He tore himself away and stumbled back, falling to the floor, eye's wide as he looked up at the younger man, head still cocked back, pleasure marks traced across his neck, dick standing up straight, poking from the waistband of his trousers. If it weren't for the look of pure horror on his face or the tears that flowed freely from his eyes, anybody would have thought he had enjoyed it.

Trunks blinked and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you see now? How wrong you were? You can't go back to them, it'll destroy you, slowly…I'm…s-sorry." Trunks got to his feet and glanced at Goten through narrowed eye's. If he were anybody other than the brother of Gohan, he would be dead already. But he'd made a promise, thus far, he'd kept, albeit a little strangely. He would protect this boy, this special boy.

"Let me go…please?" Goten pleaded, grasping a handful of covers and pulling them over himself. His cheeks burned brightly, shame etched onto his features. Mentally he felt abused by this man, but his body was being honest…unlike the way he'd been manhandled by Milo and his men, Trunks had been soft, like a lover's touch. Weirder still, was that he'd managed to be turned on, even in the slightest by another man. He was straight as the next guy.

"I can't do that Goten, I'm sorry," Trunks replied, "You see, when I took you from Milo, I paid your debt. I did it for Gohan. As a last request if he died, I was to take responsibility for you. So, as it is, you now owe _me."_

"But that's impossible…I could never make the payments for Milo, how am I supposed to? A-are you going to…"

Trunks shot forward and took a hold of him by the wrist. "Rape you? Of course not you sick fuck. I'm not going to force you into prostitution either. I may be in the same line of business as Milo but I don't concur with human trafficking. My methods of punishment are less severe. You fuck me over, I will blow your fucking brains out, quick, and _painless_…as for you, you get the rare privilege of working for me." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"I won't do it," Said Goten, although the croak in his voice betrayed his want to have it said firmly.

Trunks laughed and took a long drag from his cigarette, "That's fine. There are other methods…Milo…or there's another way to sell your body." He grinned wickedly and stubbed out the cigarette into an ashtray beside the bed. "I hear the black market pays handsomely for a healthy liver, kidney, cornea, how's that for redemption?"

Goten looked utterly horrified, and bowed his head. "What kind of work?" He asked through gritted teeth. He'd seen the horrors that befell at the hands of these kinds of people, hell, he'd even experienced a part of it first hand. He didn't want to be associated with death and destruction. He still couldn't come to terms with the fact that Gohan had actually worked for this man…but, all the same, what choice did he have? As much as his mind willed it, he was to afraid to die.

"That' a boy," Trunks said, reaching forward to pat Goten on the head. "My line of work involves money, as you already know, I loan it to people who need it, and they pay me back. If re-payment isn't made within six months of the loan, I elicit a charge of ten percent interest, after twelve months, twenty percent and so on so forth. What I need _you_ to do is keep my clients in line." He studied Goten, noting his features, the look of innocence, "If you can that is…it'll take some work but, then again, you've been through some crazy fucked up shit and psychos make the best killers, very creative. Not that it always acquires such severity, most times all they need it a gentle shove in the right direction, if you catch my drift. Think your up to it?"

Goten sighed and took in everything Trunks had said. Could he? Honestly? He'd always been an innocent, knew the ins and outs of right and wrong. Had always stayed on the right side of the law. Done as he was told and shied away from the harsher realities of life. Well, all up until he hit the casino's that was. Inevitably, his obsession with gambling had gotten him into trouble with money, thus, forcing him to commit his first crime. Borrowing money from a loan shark. From then on it was one nightmare after the other, and Trunks was half right, there was a part of him that did have…mentally unstable tendencies. Many a night when he'd been locked up in his own prison had he thought up of horrific ways he could repay those bastards, painful ways. He'd even once gotten himself off on a sick fantasy of senselessly murdering all those who had done him wrong.

Now came the question. Should he give in to the darker side of himself and go through with this proposal? Or wallow in his own self pity and eventually kill himself off? The former seemed to scream at him. It certainly would feel good to get revenge for his family. And hell, if Gohan could do it, surely he could to. "Can I think about it?" He asked.

Trunks shrugged. "Sure, why not. Don't keep me waiting to long though. I'm not a patient man and I won't hesitate to stick a boot up your ass if you piss me off either, we clear?"

"Crystal," Goten nodded.

"Good. I'm glad we had this chat, and if it bears any relevance to your decision, I can give you the power to get your life back. These bastards deserve to rot in hell, they took everything from you. Think about it kiddo." And with that said, he leant down, gave Goten a chaste kiss on the lips and left the room.

Goten watched in awe as Trunks left the room. Lips tingling from their contact. _What is with this guy? _He thought, turning over in the bed. After everything he'd been through, to go and…touch him like that. But still, as much as didn't want the contact, he couldn't deny, a part of him was very aroused. They were not the doings of a perverted man, or a bad one at that, he knew, deep down that Trunks had not meant to harm him. If he had then surely he would not have stopped.

Milo never did.

-

"Shit," Trunks muttered, leaning against the closed door. His heart was beating madly in his chest. Just what exactly had he been thinking? The deal was for him to get Goten out, no matter what. Not to molest him. Nevertheless, it was so hard. How was he supposed to have this young man work alongside him without ravishing him at every chance he got?

He had not expected him to bear such a resemblance to his lover. It was almost heartbreaking. _I have to get me a woman. He_ thought, running a shaky hand through his hair. Things had been so simple before that fateful night in which he and Gohan had lost all inhibitions and given in to their want. Before that, Trunks had never had a single gay tendency. Sure, he had thought about it, but never acted upon it.

He still considered himself very much a straight man. Well, he acted as such before his colleagues and friends anyway. There was no room for homosexuals in his line of work (if you disregarded Milo and his pervert cronies) who would take you seriously?

He would just have to control himself. Gohan was gone and as much as he hated to admit it, it gave him the leeway to get his head screwed back on. All he had to do now was keep his hands off the beautiful boy that lay in his room.


End file.
